


Finally

by AriesBuenos



Series: Anime Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/M, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Speed Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBuenos/pseuds/AriesBuenos
Summary: Part III of Anime DrabblesVictor Nikiforov's sister just won gold and beat the world record for all time fastest speed, let's celebrate!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky/Original Character(s)
Series: Anime Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576027
Kudos: 3





	Finally

“She’s racing up at break-neck speeds, a crash now would mean hospital and last place, but she’s steady and secures her place in first!!!” I skidded to an impressive stop, spraying snow all over the crowd, who just cheered louder. “Let’s look back at that incredible stop and check her speed.” The announcer prompted and the big screen replayed my stop in slow motion. It started from about 10m behind the line, until my stopping pose and wave to the crowd. They played the footage again but with numbers and I choked on a sob, falling to the floor with my head in my hands at the speed I clocked.

I whipped my head back, throwing my fists in the air “YESS!!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs as the crowd exploded.

“WE HAVE A NEW WORLD RECORD!!” The announcer shouted, the mic feedbacking from the volume. “Brianna Nikiforov breaking not only the women’s speed skating record, but decimating the all time record with a speed of 55.07 kilometers, and stopping in just under ten seconds!” I sobbed on the floor. I couldn’t believe it, after all my work, all the setbacks and having to live up to and past my brother’s image, I did it, I broke the all time record.”

“Brianna!” I whipped my head around to see Victor breaking past security. I scrambled onto my feet and skated over, tackling him over and wailing sobs into his shoulder. “I’m so happy for you!” He sobbed right back into me, spinning us around.

“I can’t believe it, I can’t believe it.” I choked and bit down on his coat, shaking after crying so hard. I did it! I beat my goals, I showed the world!. “I did it Vii, I did it!” I allowed him to hold me up while I threw my fists in the air again, the intense emotions passing for overwhelming joy and accomplishment. I whooped as loud as I could and Victor laughed, recreating the sound.

“Yuuri is going to be so happy! I bet he’s crying at home already.” Victor grinned, tears still drying on his face in the cold air. “I’m so, so proud of you Brii.” He sniffled.

“Nikiforov, Nikiforov!” Reporters rushed over to me, my brother and I both turning to face them with red faces and grins that hurt. My brother put me down so I could do an interview. “How do you feel now that you’re a record holder?”

“Emotional.” I laughed, sniffling and taking a tissue from my brother who still had the stupid dog tissue box and blowing my nose. “It was my goal and inspiration to join speed skating, I wanted to be better than my brother than something and knew speed would be the thing.” I rambled, hearing reporters laugh at my blatant honesty. “But being fast wouldn’t be enough, I needed gold and a record to my name, or he would still be better than me.” I crossed my arms and looked at him with a sisterly glare. “He’s already taller and older, I needed to be better.”

“Did you bring anyone with you to the race? Where are they?” Another reporter asked.

“I brought Vii, then Vii brought Yuuri and Yuuri brought his whole family.” I smiled, shivering a little, the cold finally getting to me. Victor noticed and ordered someone to get me my coat. “They’re the enthusiastic Japanese bunch over there.” I pointed to a section of the crowd that was cheering louder than anyone else, trying to get my attention. I waved enthusiastically. “I love my family.” I sighed, hearing Yuuri shout his congrats.

“Anybody you’re considering adding to the family?” A woman with a mic asked. I grinned, looking to Victor excitedly. He sighed and nodded.

“Well..” I looked back to the cameras. “Vii, Yuuri and I are going to buy a cat and also maybe adopt a child.”

“Why did you say the cat first?” Victor complained. I giggled. “But yes, my husband and I are looking forwards to adding to the family, Blizzard here just really, really wants a cat.” I nodded enthusiastically.

“Are you seeing anyone, romantically?” An interviewer asked impatiently. I realized belatedly that they were trying to hint at a relationship. I shook my head with a frown.

“No.” Was my simple answer, I avoided relationship talk with the press.

“Why not?” He pressed.

“Look, I’m sure you’ve all noticed, but I don’t talk about relationships with the press.” I narrowed my eyes. “If I want a relationship, I’ll get in one. End of discussion.” I turned and started to walk away, Victor staying for an extra second to give the group a dirty look before rushing after me.

“Sorry about them, they’re a lot of vultures.” Victor complained, pulling out his phone. “I’ll call everyone to meet us in the lobby, you should get a warm shower and warmer clothes.” I nodded, kissing both his cheeks then rushing away to find my manager, who was talking with the press I’d dismissed earlier. I grinned as I approached.

“Mrs. Kotlarz!” I shouted, she looked over and grinned. I hurried over and gave the chunky woman a huge hug.

“Brianna! I was just telling these lovely people about those lovely boys you bring to practice.” I smiled evenly.

“Yeah, I have some great friends.” I nodded. “I think a few of them managed to make it, but I’m not sure who. I’m gonna go wash up for awards then head home with my family.” I told her. The woman motioned me downwards and kissed my cheek.

“Alright, be sure to wash with warm water.” Kotlarz reminded. I nodded and waved to her and the reporters before hurrying off. I was still upset with the reporters, but they were doing their jobs so I couldn’t be too upset. I washed up quickly, making sure my hair wasn’t frozen anymore and that I didn’t smell like sweat before drying my hair completely and dressing in a warm jumpsuit, complete with a face mask, hat, and gloves. I laced up my skates and made my war back out to the track. I grinned at the crowd, waving at everyone enthusiastically, doing a triple toe loop for entertainment. The crowd cheered louder.

“Perks of having a figure skating legend for a brother?” One of my competitors asked, they’d come forth.”I’m Jessie, USA skater.” She introduced herself, I shook her hand.

“Brianna.” I said with my accented english. “Congrats on forth! I once spent and entire season getting forth.” I remembered fondly.

“Thanks!” She grinned. “Your english is really good!” Jessie commented. “Though, the accent makes it a little hard to understand on some words.” Ah, American bluntness. It was honestly my favorite feature about them.

“I know.” I nodded, “Come on, awards start soon.” I sped up the skaing, trailed by my new American friend.

I was maybe a few seconds from the podium when another familiar Russian voice called to me. “The hell was that jump earlier, huh?!” I looked over with an excited gasp, changing course to jump right into Yuurio’s arms. “Get off me you fat hag!”

“You actually came!” I ignored his temper, having long since been used to it. “It’s so good to see you Yuuri.” I was the only person who called him Yuuri. “I thought you were on vacation with your girlfriend?” I asked in confusion.

“We had a big fight, broke up.” He shrugged. I nodded. Yuuri hadn’t really liked her in the first place, and while I disagreed with dating without feelings, I was there for him as his friend. “Besides, we both know I like someone else.”

I pouted. “And I could help you ask them out if your told me who it was.” I huffed with an eye roll. “I should get to the podium, are you coming to dinner with us Yuuri?”

“Yeah, Victor bribed me.” I nodded, kissed both his cheeks, and skated away with a more clean double toe loop. I landed and spun to skate backwards, watching him smirk pridefully, having been the one to teach me that move. 

“And I call it a toe loop.” I winked playfully and spun back around to skate to the podium.

Yuuri hugged me close to him and tight, tears streaming down his face like a river. “I’m so proud of you!” He wailed. I giggled, hugging him tight.

“I know Yuuri.” I rolled my eyes, looking over at Victor who laughed silently in the background. “Come on, we can get a pork cutlet bowl to cheer you up.” I soothed. He sniffled, nodding.

“Okay.” He lumbered away to his husband, who shook his head at how adorable the japanese skater was being. I looked around the restaurant we were waiting in line for.

“Didn’t we reserve seats?” Yuuri grumbled behind me. I gave him a look. “I’m just saying, we should get in first.”

“We could, but these people have been waiting here longer than us.” I frowned. “Just five more minutes, then we can go in.” I reached for a compromise, fifteen minute wait seemed logical. Yuuri growled but agreed.

“Now’s as good a time as any then.” Yuuri grumbled, a faint blush coming up his neck and resting on his cheeks. I watched him reach into his back pocket and pull out a little gift, wrapped neatly in gold paper, with a midnight swirling design on it. I picked it up curiously. “For first place, and the record.” He scuffed the floor with a foot. “I know you’ve been working towards this.”

“Thank you Yuuri.” I smiled. “Should I open it now?” I asked. Victor always made me wait until everyone was watching and he was recording.

“I’m not like your brother, I’d rather you open it when no one else is watching.” Yuuri smirked. I rolled my eyes, always the cryptic. I carefully opened the present, never having been one to rip the wrapping. It was a ring, odd. I grew more confused the longer I spent opening it. Yuuri knew I didn’t wear rings or bracelets, and I only wore necklaces if I could wear them under my speed skate uniform. I opened the box and my eyes widened. I glanced up a him, and he made a hurry up motion. I took the necklace out. It had a small, but seemingly strong chain, silver and a golden ring. I slipped my finger into the ring. It was my size too. I looked at the boy, who shrugged. “You only wear necklaces if you can comfortably hide it under your clothes, and all other jewelry is a no.”

“You remember all of that?” I smiled. “You really are different from Victor, I have to remind him every time.” Yuuri smirked. “Thank you, Yuuri. I really, really like this.” I admit, looking at the present. He knew I liked simplicity, he knew I’d been working towards this my whole life, he knew what kind of jewelry to get, he knew my ring size, and he knew that the metal had to be either pure gold or pure silver for me to wear it often, stupid skin allergy. “How did you know my ring size?”

“Your brother,” Yuuri admit. “He gave it to me as a joke, came in handy.” I moved my hair and clipped the necklace on before moving my hair back. “Let’s get our table now, yeah?”

“Sure.” I shrugged. I gathered our group and muttered ‘excuse me’s all the way to the reception desk. “Hi, reservation for 2000, Nikiforov?”

The man looked up excitedly. “I thought I recognized that name, come on in.” He turned away to lead my group to a private room. “Here you are,” he said as everyone started to sit and look at the menu.

“Thank you so much.” I smiled. The boy blushed.

“It’s no problem, but… if it’s not too much trouble, could I get an autograph from you and your brother? Or a picture?” I grinned.

“Of course.” I agreed. “Vii, get over here.” I called to my brother. The white-haired male hurried over and we quickly snapped a photo. I signed his phone case and my brother did the same. 

“Thank you so much!” He thanked. “I heard you won gold, congrats!” He scurried away. I shook my head with a smile then walked to sit between my brother and Yuurio.

The night went fine from then on, mostly it was everyone drinking up a storm and laughing, though Yuuri had a brief moment of tears when my win was brought up again. I had a great time with Yuurio too, he seemed more laid back now than when he was with Ana. I enjoyed this Yuuri so much more. At one point, we got into a dance battle with Victor and Yuuri which I won. It was well past 2300 when we finally decided to head out. I had a slight allergy to alcohol, so I had just a glass or three of wine, while most everyone else got sloshed.

I laughed at Yuuri flirting with Victor, who was drunk but would still remember everything in the morning. Yuuri wouldn’t remember anything, nor would Yuuri’s parents. Otabek, who’d left after an hour of the partying, left sober and promised to help if I needed it later while Christophe was busy play flirting with Victor, who just laughed that both his friend and his husband were flirting with him. Yuurio was on the side with me, on his third glass of champagne and me just starting my second. I turned to the manager with a thankful smile. “Thank you so much for calling them cabs, I couldn’t drive them.”

“It was no problem, they’re lucky to have such a caring friend.” He smiled. “Thank you for keeping them in control, normally we have a huge mess to clean up after olympians party.”

“Well, I try my best.” I slipped into the cab that Yuurio and I were taking. “You have a good night, sir.”

“You too, be sure to drink lots of water.” He took the wine and now empty champagne glass then waved to the car as the driver started off. I waved out the window back to him, then rolled up the window and shifted to rest my head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“The hell?” He asked with a jerk away from me. I grumbled in displeasure when he moved away and he sighed, moving closer to me so that I was comfortable again. I hummed and sighed happily when he rested an arm around me and his head on top of mine. “This is why the press thinks you’re dating someone.” He told me matter-of-factly.

I grumbled, but didn’t actually respond. There was a lull, then I spoke softly. “I’d like to.” I confessed. He tensed. “I know, right? Only after I’ve won, I want a relationship. I’m not done, but now that I’ve reached my one major goal, I’ll have the free time to pay attention to the one person I want to be with.”

Yuuri seemed to hesitate. “Who would that one person be?”

“You.” I admit easily. “You’re nice to be around, and I’d like to date you.” I stayed on his shoulder calmly. Rejection wasn’t much to me, we would still be friends if he said no.

“Tch, idiot.” He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. “I’d like that too.” I smiled, opening up my hand to him when his warm one slipped into my slightly warm one and laced our fingers together. This might just be the best day of my life.


End file.
